3dvcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alex47 (page 2)
HI Thanks for the edit that adds our wiki's first ever creature! I will get to giving it a scientific name ASAP! Gojira57 (talk) 22:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice work on the wiki I never thought that this wiki would boom into something like this. It makes me want to cry in joy. Thank you Alex47. Without you, this may have never happened. On a side note, has anyone claimed the reward for fixing the water sim? if so, then can you show me the link to the fixed 3dvce? I also have a few questions for you to answer. There are no right or wrong answers here, just answer the best you can. This is so I can get to know you better. Without further ado, lets go! #What led you to this wiki? #What is your dream? #What do you think happened to the developer of 3dvce? #Are you willing to post links to this website on youtube as an advertisement (assuming i spelled that correctly)? #A bully picks on a girl from another country, what do you do? #You see a woman drop her phone, what do you do? #What games do you like? please submit your anwers on my talk page whenever you can.Gojira57 (talk) 14:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hi Alex47, im very happy you took the project to your hands, you're doing a great job, but could you tell me what happened to Lee Graham? And btw, im going to be an active user ;) Montec (talk) To check your hardware go to start and type "dxdiag" for directx diagnosic tools. You should get a page that mostly says everything exept gpu, to see your gpu press in the one of the tabs called "display" And if Lee might be dead, im sorry. My friend always got in contact with him, they were both going to reprogram the whole code to another system and if this is just a hypothesis, then i doubt its correct. Whats your age? Where are you from? I see HUGE differences in our time zones. its like ~12 hours, are you from USA? And i need seriously back up all the videos Lee have left because his youtube account is a ticking bomb, we dont want to loose any of them. Where is Lee? Montec (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Me and my friend were very interested in the program, but we couldnt get in contact with Lee Graham, what happened to him? How I found 3DVCE (Montec (talk) 06:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC)) Hi again, well its a long story, but i will tell you: I love watching Vsauce on youtube, and in one of their videos they were talking about 10 coolest screensavers. One of them was Breve. I tried it out and I got realy interested. But the program itself was very limited, so I searched for something better. Found a wiki page about Artificial life, and most noticible programs. One of them was 3DVCE. The idea itself seemed very interesting, because it is true AI, no matter how simple it is. Then came the hard part... Couldnt find where to download it, and i looked EVERYWHERE, even went to long lost developers page trough archives... no luck there. So I began searching youtube videos, which showed evolved creatures, and met a guy named AtlasRedux, he talked to Lee sometime earlyer, but when i met him, Lee has been dissapeared... I had interesting creature but weird things happen when you save in 3DVCE, sometimes when i load saved creature the program just shows a small cube and my fps drops dramaticly, but i havent tried your updated version, so im not sure. How did lee got bankrupt? Us he still alive? And how did you found 3DVC Features Montec (talk) 16:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi, i have downloaded 3DVCE again(upgraded form win7 to win 8.1) and to answer what other features this program had would be: 1.Be able to make populations 2.Multi-core support 3.Better GUI 4.Bigger community 5.Find Lee 6.Make creatures do certain tasks eg: Get to that point 7.Completely evolved creatures could have neural net(like Darwinbots 2) and lots and lots more :) But wanted to ask: 1.Are you a programer? 2.Whats your harware?(Mine is amd phenom 945 and Hd 6870, RAM 4Gb gddr3) 3.Could you share the last Lee's paper where it says he is bankrupt? I think i can help you out by making this program more popular, because im no programer, but love to help, and expand the wiki, how did you found 3dvce? Happy evolving :) 10:33, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ok, i downloaded tutorial videos from youtube, im thinking mabie post the in the wiki? or does it have it already? More questions Montec (talk) 17:01, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry but when typing on smartphone there is no option to make a new post, so I can only edit the old ones, but here is my questions: 1.Whats your time zone? 2.How did you found 3DVCE? 3.How to be sure the creature is evolved,not written? 4.Whats the future of 3DVCE? 5.What are your computer specs? Currently im evolving a climber, it has fitness from 300 to 450 with timer set to 2000. Its on Gen 50. Still needs alot of job done, but i will upload it to the wiki. It looks like a snake, and it moves in a very interesting manner. When it spawns, it does a power jump and when it lands, it rolls, so 200 fitness in the first seconds, but for now it has difficulty climbing up when it stops rolling, so it needs evolving, but it looks promising. And I think im spamming this wiki, would be better if you could write your response at: auskalnis.dominykas@gmail.com Dxdiag (Montec (talk) 06:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Your last question made my day xD. It's like you have read only half of my post and you're already answering. 1.DO NOT dissasemble your laptop (its usless, laptop parts usualy dont have their names on it) 2. If youre using win xp, vista, 7, go to start, and then open run. Type in dxdiag, thats a software which tells you all about your PC. Well on win8 there is no start button, but im sure youll know where to find search, actually it would be better if you just googled "how to run dxdiag... 3. It does not open personal info like passwords. 4. Everything can be saved into a note pad. Thats useful if you want to send pc specs to another person. 5. And if youre realy living in pacific time zone... we are almost directly in the opposite sides of the earth... 6. My creature is now about on 100gen , it looks like a violet snake, it moves all of its body and can do quite efficient jumps. after the jump it rolls into a ball, then unrolls and does begins to sort of climb... Winter olimpics (Montec (talk) 03:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC)) Ill get rid of the purple jumper, because its movement is too random, thanks for informing me. But i will evolve a jumper till the end of the week So the competitions will be: Jumping, running and climbing? Sounds good to me, Byt whats wrong with wiki? Why you cant post an updated version of 3dvce? i remember you writing something about gliches... Did you checked your pc with dxdiag? Red block (Montec (talk) 15:41, February 13, 2014 (UTC)) Hi, i was evolving jumper bet when i saved it, it just turned into red block of nothing... then i tried checking the creature folder, but it was completely empty... I dont know what happened... 2000 creatures were wasted... i think its some kind of bug Reply Montec (talk) 16:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) 1.Well nevermind about the red cube. When i went to the folder where all my creatures are saved, the progress was completely empty, there was nothing to open. 2.Yes it looked like that red cube 3.As i said, the folder was COMPLETELY empty 4.No i havent tried that yet 5.I know how to download creatures, but i had to do that the hard way (copying the files, and putting in the evolving creatures text file, then moving to a different folder) I also tried your bicolor hopper. Impresive, but it is balanced for the distance and how high it can jump. I made a hopper with super huge population (1000 creatures) to 14 gen, so that means about 14000 creatures that were different,i can say the final result gets very HIGH, but its only on 14 gen, so youll have to wait a little longer, ill send you an email with its picture. 1.How do you limit fps on 3DVCE? mine is too high for videos... 2.Why not upload the creature files to mediafire? its more user friendly 3.How many active users are on this wiki? 4.How can i make your bicolor hopper to evolve? I can run it, but how to make it evolve? 3DVCE evolution station Montec (talk) 23:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) So, I have an old IBM thinkpad laptop with Celeron M 1.6Ghz Processor and I'm thinking of making it a permament 3DVCE evolving station... It's not very fast(Usually 300fps) but it is still better than nothing,but it needs alot of preparations to be done. And I think youre doing one man's army thing here, it must be very hard, how do you have enough patience for this project? And where the hell is Gojira, the wiki creator? Ps, how old are you? PPs, I sent my hoppers pictures to AlexW email Answers and other stuff Montec (talk) 21:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC) 1.I do not have any swimmers 2.Yes, its mivement is very similar 3.I do not have any ball catchers 4.Its worth a try, but its no problem to use hyge populations when im AFK. I looked at 3DVCE gui and thought that it would be possible to change textures for the cursor and users interferance tabs, but no promises. Made mediafire download links for more user friendly creature downloads, and updated 3DVCE version, tomorow i'll share the links, and you wont need to upload files to wiki, just paste the link. Also i'm thinking of making a proper installer for this program, already made an icon for it, so things are looking preety bright for it :) Time bomb Montec (talk) 16:37, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Youtube has a tendency to delete unactive users with alot of videos. Thats the case with kjlg74 page, because it was last active in 2012, and has alot of videos, well im not 100% sure about it, but its always better to be prepared Link for updated 3DVCE Montec (talk) 20:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) https://www.mediafire.com/?c3r1csz3c3dmh0j This link has updated constants file and added shortcut that you can transfer to desktop, and all the creatures from this wiki :) Not updated Montec (talk) 05:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Well at least I tried, but I ain't quitting. I recommend not uploading files to the wikia itself, because as you said it's buggy, but only putting hyperlinks to mediafire. The constants file is the same you sent me on email, and finding ODE physics programmer is.... unlikely, and i do not have any evolutions running right now due to my time limitations. Jumpingsnake 07:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but im not sure which snake you want: the purple one or the white? And yeah i have very small amount of time, but i think i just need better schedule... Info about Lee I found a site with info about Lee: http://archive.is/0vg2Z and, from a website Quora: What happened to the artificial life simulation program 3DVCE and its creator Lee Graham? EditBoth seem to have vanished completely in 2011 I'm beginning to think he died, unfortunately. Youtube: youtube.com Evolutionary Computing & More Lee Graham (lee_graham) on Twitter Archive of his site, now down. Stellar Alchemy Here he is giving a presentation: Last published paper? http://oak.conncoll.edu/parker/p... Update: email from someone he worked with at last academic position said he "left" but no further details. So, im thinking that we should write a letter to connecticut college for more info... Montec (talk) Species ALRE Montec (talk) 08:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I did not post the Quora message, it was someone else, btw found an interesting evolution simulator-game named: Species ALRE, you should check it out ;) Source code Hey Alex, I am a programmer interested in helping out with the 3DVCE project. I couldnt find your email so I hope you are still active on here! First of all, do you have access to the source code? Secondly, would you be able to email me the water version? Thanks a lot! You can reach me at karlaugsten@gmail.com Karklenator (talk) 06:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC)